Thats just it
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: It all happend, kakashi never expected it but it did.


It was on that dark night when the sky pourd rain dwon and he herd a faint knock at the door did he start this feeling. He had opend the door to a tear filled

sakura and he had let her in, after telling him that her parents died after being killed by badits crossing over to the other village he had wraped his arms

around her and she had wrapped her arms around him crying into his chest. That night she had fallen asleep in his lap and he had hesitantly began to stroke her

hair, after a while of strokeing her hair he gently picked her up and laid her down in his bed, pulling the soft blanket up over her then siting down beside her

on the floor leaning back aagisnt the bed closeing his eyes then letting sleep claim him. he felt soemthing hit the side of his head waking him from his sleep

"sorry i didnt see you there" sakuras hand found his head then slightly rubbed the spot she had kicked well slinging her legs over the side of his head then

slipped them away, he sighed slightly before standing up and streatching slightly. "no problem" he muttered as he watched the red eyed girl run her fingers through

her hair then her slightly normal look saddend causing him pain and reaking sympathy. "i guess ill go home, thanks for everything" kakshi didnt know how to react

and all he could find himself to do was uncomfertably run his hand down her smooth hair, she fliched a little but stood there her eyes stareing downward and blush.

"im sorry" he hesitantly pulled his hand away "you know kakshi" she began and he stared at her "your the only thing i feel is concrete, you never seem to disaparear

your always here, ino is so filled with her new liufe and boyfriend she has no time with me, naruto has grown to distant his destiny's so big im so little to him

and sasuke died in my arms after trying to destroy everyone but your still here, your always here and i always turn to you" he watched as she looked up at him

and forced a smile and he found his heart pounding in his chest "thank you" a single tear streamed down her cheek then another and she found herself crying again

falling to his feet, he couldnt hold back, he wouldnt hold back he had fallen head over heals for her and he had noticed this for a year he just wouldnt admit it

he wouldnt hold back anymore. He kneald down beside her wraping his arms around her hugging her tightly letting her notice the change in this embrace. He picked

her up and carried her to the bad siitng on it leaning against the wall letting her rest in his lap, she was still creying but also stareing up at him "i wont hold

back theese feelings, im greedy, i want you, i want you to smile to laugh be happy and now all i can do is tell you my feelings i love you and hold you, comfort

you untill that smile comes back" he pulled down his mask reveiling an incredibly handsome face "kakashi, my eternity...dont ever leave me" she whsiperd into his

chest before pulliong back blushing and stareing at his face she leaned in kissing his lips, he found it discomferting and how his hands were shaking well he wraped

his arms around her and kissed her back, the kiss was deep and long and kept going until he was ontop of her his right hand tangled his his hair his left hand

pushign her down letting her pull off his shirt then letting her trace all his scars then go back to kissing him well lightly touching his chest, the touch so

hipmotizeing that he let out a soft sigh of pleasure making her blush madly. He began kissing her jaw, her neck down the center of her chest untill he reached

the top of her breasts, he eyes her then waited letting him continue. Suddenly she grew bold and slightly rubbed her hand over his ;) you know what causing him to

jerk back slightly then hold her close to him, she loved it making her continue "sakura.." she didnt know his voice could get that husky. "do you want me to go

all the way, i wont be holding back like this" he was griping the sheets between his hands and watched as she nodded and began to unbotten his pants he helped her

get them off then ripped off her clothes and everything underneith ANNNND you all know what happend next.

The next morning sakura herd a gasp, she was under kakshis black blanket with him, his head sideways his hand covering his face his arms wraped around her waist

her head laying gently on his bare scared chest, she lifted her head to see a naruto almost ready to birst with that laugh he has, after 10 seconds of holding

it in he began to laugh histaricly "YOUVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, THIS DID NOT JUST HAPPEN OH MY GOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA KAKSHI WAIT TO GO I NEVER KNEW YOU WENT FOR

GIRLS SO YOUNG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" suddenly he stopped noticeing kakshi had sat up and was glareing at him but that wasnt why naruto stoped his mask was off

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" naruto fell from the window in faint. 


End file.
